Rags to Riches: NARUTO STYLE!
by Fruity Juice
Summary: Fruit Juice says:Wakako Horiuchi is not your average ninja! When she goes to Eitoku Academy, an elite school for the super rich ninjas, she has trouble fitting in. It turns out the school in virtually run by the N4, a group of the four richest ninjas!
1. Chapter 1: The N4

A Rags to Riches Story:

NARUTO STYLE

"Wait up Wakako! You're to fast! Don't cha know?" yelled Noemi.

Noemi pounced on Wakako and gave her a pat on the shoulder. Wakako brushed her hand off.

"Why do you follow me?" muttered Wakako.

"Well... You are the only one I know! Don't chan know?" sobbed Noemi.

As Wakako and Noemi walked down the hall, a group of people were bunched up in one area. Then, they all stepped back, forming two lines. Out of the clearance of the lines came four boys.

"Wow! The N4!" squeeled Noemi.

"The N4! I never got to see them up so close before!" said Wakako.

"The N4 are made up of four ninjas that were the richest. The fourth ninja, is sadly Rock Lee, the third ninja is Nara Shikamaru, the second ninja is Uzamaki Naruto, and the leader of the group, Inuzuka Kiba! Kiba's father is the richest man in the world now! He owns Inuzuka Corp! Very rich, huh? Don't cha know?" exclaimed Noemi.

"Wow, you know a lot about the N4!" said Wakako.

"Also known as the Ninja four! Don't chan know?" chirped Noemi.

"I'm hungry! Let's go downtown! Don't cha know?" said Noemi.

"Oh, okay. I don't have any money right now, so I'll just come with you." sighed Wakako.

As they walked down the stairs, Noemi tripped and slild down the stairs.

"OWWIE! AHHH!" screamed Noemi.

"NOEMI! WATCH OUT!" yelled Wakako.

Noemi looked right in front of her and realized that a man with spikey brown hair and a white dog. She crashed into the man and fell over, knocking the man in the face.

"Ahh! Oh no! I'm sorry!" said Noemi.

"You little bitch! How dare you do this to me!" said the man.

When Noemi looked up, she saw Kiba Inuzuka with a scar on his face.

_Oh no! Noemi's gonna get hurt! I gotta do something, or something will happen to her! I can't let her get hurt! _

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled Wakako.

Wakako leaped into the air and headed strait towards Kiba.

"WHAT THE..." yelled Kiba.

"INUZUKA...!" shouted Wakako.

Wakako kicked Kiba right in the face, knocking him out cold.

"No one! I mean no one, will harm my friend, no matter how rich you are, or if you are ruler of the world!" said Wakako.

Wakako pointed her middle finger in front of the N4 as she picked up Noemi.

* * *

"Stupid! Why would I do **THAT**? I just ran up to the leader of the **N4**! I a going to be in so much trouble. I'll just pretend that I did nothing." sighed Wakako.

Wakako went back to Eitoku Academy, hoping no one would notice that she did anything wrong. It didn't turn out the way she planned. Every one knew. They hated her for that. She would never fit in now!

"Wakako..." said Noemi.

"Yes?" asked Wakako.

"I'm sorry. We can't be friends anymore. You hurt Kiba. You hurt the leader of the N4. I can't be your friend anymore. You are now hated, and I don't want to be hated. From now on, I don't know you." said Noemi.

Noemi walked away from Wakako. Leaving her in the hallway. All alone. Every one just looked at her, as if she were nothing. Then, Wakako saw the N4, again. This time, she was angry with him, Kiba.

"KIBA! COWARD!" yelled Wakako.

Once again, Wakako kicked Kiba and sent him flying down the hall.

"I HATE YOU! ALWAYS RELYING ON PEOPLE TO DO YOUR BIDDING! BASTERD!" boomed Wakako as she gave Kiba another kick.

As Wakako stomped away, Kiba leaned forward with a smile.

"Hmph! That girl wants a fight? I'll give her a fight!" snorted Kiba.

* * *

This is a comic dedicated to my friend. She likes Kiba, SO BACK OFF KIBA FANS! WAKAKO IS HIS TRUE LOVE! Grrr...


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

It was early in the morning and Wakako was on her way to school. She noticed that she was ready for another battle with Inuzuka Kiba. She didn't notice that a limo was right behind her. She stoped for a moment to realize that she was being followed.

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEEE" screamed Wakako as she ran as fast as she could.

Two men grabed her and put her in the limo. Wakako wiggled and tried to free herself, but now her hands were tied along with her feet.

"Hold her down! Don't let her escape." said a voice in the front of the limo.

WHAT? THEY'LL DRUG ME? OH NO! HELP! MOM! DAD! PLEASE HELP ME! MOM! DAD!

Soon, Wakako saw Kiba look at her and gave her a smile, a sinister smile.

AHHHHH! IT'S HIM AGAIN!

Soon she hit one of the men and was free, but the doors were locked from the inside, so she couln't escape! Then, the men got a hold of her and put a cloth over her mouth. Wakako's vision soon got blurry and she was knocked out.

* * *

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"OH MY! Why would she wear this?"

"Oh... I feel dizzy... I'm in a bed? It must have been a dream..." muttered Wakako.

"We need to change this!"

"Who is this? WHHHHAAAAAAAAAA! GIVE ME BACK MY THINGS!" shouted Wakako.

"I'm sorry miss. but master said we shouldpamper youand clean you up!" saidthe lady.

"AHH! That tickles!" laughedWakako.

"Excuse me miss,please hold still!"asked thelady.

* * *

"I don't beleive it,thisIS a dream. I swear I saw this guy in a hair magazine..."saidWakako. 

"You are all done. Please, follow me." said the man.

Wakako followed the man out of a room, into a beautiful living room.

_Wow. This is SOO a dream. My family could rejoice if they saw a placelike this!_

As Wakako entered the room, she saw Kiba.

"WHAT! KIBA INUZUKA? I MUST BE IN DREAM, NO A NIGHTMARE! STOP HAUNTING ME!" yelled Wakako as she ran to the door and tried to open it.

"Idiot. This IS no dream. This is my HOUSE!" said Kiba.

"This... Place... IS YOUR HOUSE?" said Wakako,

Wakako ran to the nearest window, opened it, and looked out. She was high up, she could see Eitoku Academy.

"Yep. My house..." said Kiba.

"That makes me so MAD!" said Wakako.

Wakako punched Kiba in the face, knocking him over.

"Listen. You can't buy me! I am no namebrand, just me." said Wakako.

Wakako pushed the door open and left. Kiba was still on the floor, stareing.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE HE COULD DO THAT! I HATE HIM! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE!_

"I gonna be late for class because of him. How can I explain this to the teacher?" sighed Wakako as she ran to her class.

"TEACHER! I am so sorry! I'm late!" said Wakako.

"I think I noticed. You are forty- five minutes late! What is your excuse now Horiuchi?"

Wakako took a deep breath and sighed.

"KIBA MADE ME LATE! FIRST, HE KIDNAPPED ME AND TOOK ME TO HIS HOUSE AND I TRIED TO RUN, BUT HE DRUGED ME! HE PAMPERED ME, AND SO, I AM LATE!" shouted Wakako.

Every one looked at Wakako, including the teacher. Wakako blushed and sat down. Every one then came to her desk.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU WENT TO KIBA'S _HOUSE_? OHHH! HE KIDNAPPED **YOU**? WHY DIDN'T **_I_** GET KIDNAPPED?" complained Wakako's classmates.

"All right every one. I will accept your excuse Horiuchi, because you were at Inuzuka's. Okay every one, sit down."

* * *

This is the SECOND chapter! Wow! I know! Kiba would never do that! Let me tell you something. This will really sum it all up.

Richies: Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru,and Lee

Pauper: Wakako...


End file.
